1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a female external genitalia protecting jockstrap system, hereinafter referred to as a “female jockstrap system”, and more particularly pertains to maximizing wearer safety through a symphysis protector with increased comfort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of female protection systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, female protection systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting females through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,767 issued Nov. 6, 1990 to Harris relates to a Vaginal Shield for Preventing Sexually Transmitted Diseases. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 395,735 issued Jul. 7, 1998 to Paramore related to a Female Jock Band. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 419,280 issued Jan. 25, 2000 to Hines relates to an Undergarment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a female jockstrap system that allows maximizing wearer safety through a symphysis protector with increased comfort.
In this respect, the female jockstrap system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maximizing wearer safety through a symphysis protector with increased comfort.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved female jockstrap system which can be used for maximizing wearer safety through a symphysis protector with increased comfort. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.